Falling for the Enemy
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Damien Sretsam, one of the most popular guys at Casper High, has a dark secret..or rather secrets. First, he's the son of Vlad Plasmius. Pretty big huh? But what's even bigger is that he's the villian Phantasm. But will things change once he meets a certain halfa's daughter? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

There it is. The mummy's scepter. It's glittering green jewel beckoning to me. A slow smirk curled on my lips as I phased through the glass case surrounding it. I couldn't take it off it's display holder too fast, or an alarm would go off. And if I broke the glass, then obviously an alarm would go off too. Honestly I don't know why I even bothered mentioning that detail, I'm sure you've seen enough Batman and crime movies to know that.

But that's not the point. I gently held out my hand and touched the scepter, turning it intangible in my gold-gloved grip. I was careful not to just run my intangible hand through it. Breathing slow through my nose, I pulled it out of the case. Finally, it was mine! Well, sort of anyway. Father has to fix it so it will work for us.

"Excuse me, but you don't exactly look like the pharoah."

I growled low in my chest and rolled my eyes. Jeez can't this girl ever take a freaking break?! I turned around and stared hard into her eyes, neon green clashing with sun gold. Her name is Lia Phantom, she just came to Amity Park about three weeks ago, claiming to be the daughter of Danny Phantom. Normally if someone said that to me, I'd laugh in their face, because it's thought that DP is dead. But this girl is the spitting image of him, well, except her gloves reach a little past her elbow and her boots have small heels on them. Plus her hair is held back by a black headband.

And she's been a thorn in my side ever since those three weeks. My crimes have been dangerously cut low, thanks to this nuisance. Father wasn't pleased of course, but he understood. He had to deal with her father years before.

Hmm. Now I have to think of a witty comeback to that. "And your point is?" Ok, that was terrible.

"And my point is that it isn't yours, therefore you should put it back." She stopped hovering above me and landed about a foot away from me, her heels clicked softly when they touched the floor.

"Should?" I chuckled with dark humor and leaned close to her face. My lips curled up in amusement as I saw her breath quicken and the tops of her cheeks tint a soft pink. I'll admit, she was attractive, but she's a hero and I'm a villian. It'd never work. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt every now and then.

"Sorry Princess, but I need this scepter. I'm afraid I can't return it." I winked and almost laughed as her cheeks turned into a deeper pink, but it quickly went away and her eyebrows turned down in anger.

"Then I'll have to make you then." Lia then gave me a playful wink of her own and disappeared. I hated it when she used this move. Whenever she did this she'd disappear into the ground, then either come up from the floor and punch me in the chin, knocking me upwards, or come up behind me and give me a backhanded slap.

At that moment my head turned and I immediately felt sharp pain, so it was no question she went with the second option. I turned around and was met by a cocky smile.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Danny Phantom wannabe."

All playfulness was gone, replaced by rage. It was pretty comical if you ask me, all I had to do was call her that or diss her father, then 'woah watch out, we got a badass over here.' Raising up my hand and feeling the familiar gold energy flow, I aimed for her face and released the energy, sending her back a few feet.

Getting up off the ground, she wiped something from her bottom lip, I guessed it was ectoplasm, the ghost substitute for blood. Now this part I can't stand. Whenever I hurt her, I'd feel pain of my own inside me. It was like I punched myself. Stupid emotions, why can't they just leave me alone? I'm supposed to feel nothing for her, I shouldn't give a damn if she's hurt.

She started flying towards me, her right fist raised. Tsk, tsk. Naive girl, doesn't she know not to let anger blind her? Oh well, at least she inherited this trait from her father. Father told me about how he used this to his advantage when fighting Danny. I closed my eyes in carelessness and threw up a rather weak shield, but srong enough so she bounced back.

"Have I humiliated you enough yet, or do you want more?" I couldn't help but grin at her. She raised her head at me, and I noticed a medium sized spot of green on her bottom lip. I tore my eyes away before I could feel any pain myself.

"Why do you do this anyway?"

What the hell? I turned back to face her. She was sitting up on the ground now, and her eyes looked weak and tired. Didn't blame her actually, it is 2 am after all. We should both be sleeping. I cautiously kneeled down in front of her, a few inches away from her body.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head no at my answer/question. I continued.

"Because I'm evil." I shrugged my shoulders. What better answer is there to give?

"You don't seem it to me." She whispered, completely serious.

"And why is that?"

"Because during these three weeks, I've noticed that although you do steal stuff and can cause harm, you still don't have the right attitude."

I cocked my head to the side. Didn't have the right attitude? "What do you mean by that?" Oh my God why are we even talking about this? We're supposed to be fighting for crying out loud, not having a random heart to heart talk in a museum! We're enemies, so why can't we act like it?

"For example, you call me 'Princess' a lot. Whether it's for teasing or not, most bad guys don't do that. Also, you're playful and kid around. Not even the cruel malicious kind like the Joker or something. I just...I don't know. You're...hard to figure out."

This had to stop. Now. I couldn't afford to carelessly give away secrets. I rose from my sitting position and looked down hard at her. "Then prepare for the biggest puzzle of your life." The words seemed cold to even me as I flew out of there by phasing through the roof.

* * *

So now you're probably wondering, who this 'Father' fellow is. Well, he's none other than Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters (now Sretsam)! We're allowed to live on Earth only because he made a device that wiped everyone's memory of him being a half ghost, well except the minds of Danny Phantom or Fenton, his wife Sam, his sister Jazz, or his best friend Tucker. Everyone else forgot. But this didn't mean that people forgot Danny's secret.

DP years ago (around when I was born) vanished one day, leaving Amity Park very puzzled. Vlad told me he supposed it was because Danny was sick of the fame. He was in space at the time by the way. Then he returned home and zapped everyone's memories, yadda yadda. Now I bet you're probably wondering, so is this kid a clone or does he have a mother?

The answer is yes, I actually do have a mother. I have no clue what happened to her though, I only knew her name to be Zoey. Vlad never talked about her much, and I have no memory of the woman. Anyhoo, so imagine Vlad's surpise when I tell him of the girl who is supposedly Danny's daughter is in town? Heh, that 'spooked' him. Pun intended by the way.

However, we've never seen Danny Phantom. I supposed it was just because Lia is his successor. I can understand that, after all I'm Vlad's successor.

**A/N: This is actually based on my 'The Realization of Sylvia' idea, but I changed it a lot. Anyway, this will all be in the P.O.V. of Vlad's son, unless I mark it otherwise. Also, I tried to have an eventful unboring first chapter, with some background information so you guys wouldn't be completely lost. Please review and tell me how I did. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the review sammansonreplica!**

**Chapter 2**

**Phantasm's P.O.V.**

When I arrived home Father instantly hounded on me with one continuous question. "Did you get it?! Did you get it?!" I rolled my eyes and tossed him the scepter. "Careful!" He hissed and held it gingerly to his chest as if he was holding a baby. I scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, so you got your source of unlimited power, can I go to sleep now?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 am. I woke up at 7 to get to school. Great, I get a whole 4 hours sleep. School should be fun tomorrow.

"If you wish son." Father still held the scepter close to his chest and I think he was literally drooling with anticipation for performing experiments on it. Ew.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I groaned and blindly reached for my alarm clock, luckily hitting the 'off' button on the first try. Trying to rub the sleep from my eyes, I pushed up from my bed and walked to my mirror.

My God I look like Lon Chaney Phantom of the Opera! Ok, maybe not that extreme. But I did have major black bags under my eyes. I sighed and began applying 'cover-up' to them. And no, I don't like wearing make-up! Also I wouldn't wear it if I didn't have to be awake all night sometimes. People would question it if I had major black bags, so the make-up helped 'grey' them and make them look less severe. However if anyone ever found out about it, I'd be the laughing stock of Casper High. And according to Father, no one bows down to a laughing stock!

I pulled on a dark blue t shirt with jeans and sneakers, and combed my dirty blonde hair into place. After doing those things, I went downstairs for breakfast. Our butler/chef/chauffeur Joshua put a plate of waffles in front of me. "Thanks Chives." I smirked while he smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Chives' is a joke between us from when we saw the Drake and Josh episode 'Drivers License'.

After getting ready further, I went outside and hopped in my Porsche Boxter S Black Edition . As you've probably guessed by now, I'm filfy stinking rich. All because of Dad stealing. Great example you're setting for your kid right? Oh well, I like being bad anyway, so who cares?

I kept driving until I reached my friend Todd Foley's house. He's 17 and a senior in high school, same age and grade as me, but he failed his driving test twice and you know how scheduling one of those is like, so he has to wait another month to take it again.

When he climbed in the car I grinned at him.

"Do me a favor and pass your test next time, because I'm sick of wasting gas for you."

"As if you can't just buy a gas station rich boy." He smiled with good humor.

"If I recall correctly, you're not exactly lower or middle class, Mr. Mayor's son."

Todd didn't say anything after that, so I smiled in victory at our mini game of wits. Oh yeah, and the son of Vlad Masters and the son of Tucker Foley...best friends?! Whaaa?! Well, since my last name is 'Sretsam' now, the Foleys have no clue who me or my family are. Except Todd that is, who accepts everything about me and would never tell a soul.

I yawned and used my left hand to cover my mouth.

"Rough night last night buddy?" He playfully smirked at me which I gave back with a full on death look.

"Guess that's a yes. Let me guess, Lia again?"

"YES! Everywhere I turn there she is!" I turned to him full on aggravated and exhausted.

"Dude watch out!"

Only having mere seconds, I slammed on the brakes and just barely missed an older girl. Damn I should've been paying attention to the road, one of the laws I actually try to follow! Well it isn't a law technically I don't think...but you should look on the road and...oh forget it.

The girl looked to be about my age, with ebony black hair that went to the middle of her back and amethyst eyes gazing at me with fear. Poor girl, she was only trying to cross the road safely.

Her eyes narrowed. "Hey watch it! You had a stop sign you know!"

Her voice rang clear as a bell, and somehow vaguely familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on it. "Look before you cross!" Todd shot back.

"I thought he was going to stop. But I guess I was wrong. After all, people who drive fancy rich cars don't need to follow the law right?" The left corner of her mouth was turned up in bitter amusement.

However I just gripped the wheel tighter. I hated it when people made 'rich society' stereotypes. "Are you gonna cross now, or nag us to death?" I growled. Todd chuckled beside me.

The girl gave us one last 'look' and crossed the road, heading towards Casper. I began to drive towards there.

"Wouldn't it be funny if she goes there?" Todd asked.

"Never seen her before." I muttered.

When we arrived at the school we went our separate ways, to go to our lockers. I grabbed my English stuff and went to class before the bell would ring in about 3 minutes. As I walked in, I realized I was probably the last one in, and everyone stared at me for a reward. Seriously, so I'm the last one in, no need to stare!

I sat in my usual seat in the back and noticed the desk beside me was empty. Hm. Just then the bell rang. Peter Rogers, the guy who sits next to me, sits there, and I saw him lingering by the office today. He must've switched out of this class for some reason.

Our teacher, Mrs. Cooper, decided to walk in. She sat down at her desk and began taking role on her computer.

Finally class was about to start. "Now students, if you would turn to page fif-" She was interrupted by a door opening, and a stranger walking in.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head! It was the same girl who I almost ran over today! She gave a shy glance at the class, and I guess she didn't see me because her facial expression didn't change. She strode over to Mrs. Cooper, whispered something and showed her a piece of paper (which was probably her schedule). Mrs. Cooper gave her an English book, then pointed to the seat next to me. Uh oh.

Now the girl's eyes widened at the sight of me. She brought her head low and went quickly to her seat, all the while everyone still gawking at her. She turned her face away from me and propped her elbow on the table, then rested her head on her hand.

Mrs. Cooper began to teach again, but I wasn't paying any attention. And apparantly neither was Dylan McCardy (sitting at her left), who was grinning at her like she was a piece of meat. Yet the girl didn't even notice, who was buried in her notebook taking notes off the board.

Something stirred inside me. I'm not sure what it is, but I just wouldn't have Dylan McCardy trying to get with her. I leaned toward her a little. "Hi."

She looked up at me, her vibrant purple eyes staring at me with shock mixed with confusion. "Huh?" She whispered.

"I said hi. Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened earlier this morning. I promise to pay better attention to the road, no matter what kind of car I drive." I smirked and finally she gave me a smile. Behind her Dylan was giving me dagger eyes. My smile grew.

"So what's yer name stranger?" I asked in a Western sheriff-ish accent. She grinned. "Sylvia Moore."

"That's a nice name." I mused. "Damien Sretsam."

She opened her mouth to say something when someone else's voice was heard. Actually it was the teacher's. "Damien?"

The class turned to look at me and I saw Dylan was trying to hold in a laugh. "Damien, just because you're the school's 'bad boy'," She raised her fingers up in quotations, "doesn't mean you get to talk freely in my class and contribute to possible frowned upon activities from Sylvia."

Sylvia's eyes shot open at that remark, and her nostrils started to flare in anger. The class began to laugh freely now, and it took everything in my power to not ectoblast them all. Instead I concentrated hard on Mrs. Cooper, and felt satisfaction when her back arched straight up.

"Ok class! Because I'm a dumb-ass teacher who knows absolutely nothing about English, you are all excused to get away from my stupidness. But first-" I then made her unbutton her shirt and expose to everyone her bra, just so when she hears about this when I un-overshadow her she'll never live it down. Hey, I'm not a perv, it was just the first thing that came to my head to humiliate her.

People shielded their eyes and gasped, others laughed, and even a few whipped out their cell phones to take pictures. I decided after a few moments to make her button up her shirt again (elicting groans of disappointment from some perv kids) and everyone started leaving the room. I grabbed my book, tablet, and folder and used my other arm to grip Sylvia's arm, then brought her out with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damien's P.O.V.**

Sylvia took a few breaths and looked up bewildered into my eyes.

"Does she always do that?!"

"No actually. It usually happens when she has had coffee before class starts." I chuckled.

"Hm. Another reason to avoid coffee." She smiled.

"And what was the first reason?"

"It tastes bad." Sylvia wrinkled her nose up in disdain, causing me to smile again. I looked up at the clock in the hallway and saw we only had about 5 more minutes until first period would be over. I turned to her. "So where's your next class?"

She took out her schedule and looked at it. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Gym."

"Hm. That's too bad. I go to Trig next." Why did I feel disappointment that we wouldn't have the same second period together?

"Hey Sylvia!" We both looked to find Dylan walking up next to her. When he came, he immediately put his right elbow on Sylvia's left shoulder. I suppressed a growl.

"I have Gym next too. We can walk together." He eyed her the same way he looked at her during class. Besides that, he didn't even ask if he could walk with Sylvia. More like demanded it.

"Um, who are you?" She asked and rotated her shoulder so his elbow came off. I could feel a corner of my mouth turn up in satisfaction.

"Dylan McCardy. Star soccer player for Casper." He gave a full open-mouthed smile. "But there's plenty you can learn about me, and even more I can learn about you. So why don't we get to know each other?" His eyes became half-lidded (which I guess was supposed to be sexy, though to me it just made him look tired) and his mouth changed into a suggestive smirk.

By now my face must've looked enraged, but no one noticed. "Actually," I finally spoke and forced myself to relax. Taking Sylvia's arm again, I pulled her away from him and next to me. "Sylvia already asked me to show her around. Sorry..." She looked up at me, clearly grateful.

"Um, yeah! He's right, I did. Sorry." She gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders and a smile, then started towards the gym. I took this opportunity to finish my sentence. "...not sorry." Finishing with a wink, I began to follow after her, leaving Dylan very displeased.

Well, this is a bittersweet moment. I like that I'm walking this girl to her class, but what's bitter is that I'm supposed to be evil. A villian. Not saving this girl from a stupid boy. And why did I hate Dylan when he talked to her?...No. No I can't be! I can't be...jealous. Villians do NOT have love interests! They do NOT get jealous of someone trying to make advances at a girl they just met. However, villians are allowed to have friends or allies.

"So...thanks for before." She looked up at me and smiled.

"For what exactly?"

"Saving me from walking with that creepwad."

I broke out in laughter. I'll have to use that insult sometime. Yet she then sighed, taking away all mirth.

"Shame I have gym with him though. Now I have to put up with him."

I frowned in thought. "Maybe not."

"Huh?"

"What if...you _didn't_ go to gym now?"

"Why would I do that? I don't skip class." Her brows came down in confusion.

"It's not necessarily skipping. What if you just so happened to pass out, and I just happened to be there to catch you and take you to the nurse?" I offered.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to make you miss your class." She bit her lip.

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied with "Don't worry, I never pay attention anyway."

I held out my arms to her. "So, what do you say?"

She seemed to ponder it for a few moments, but gave in and came in my arms. I scooped her up higher and rested our stuff on her stomach. We didn't have any heavy books, so I'm sure she was fine.

"You know, I hate being carried." Sylvia's mouth was in a straight line.

"How come?"

"It makes me feel weak." She stuck out her lip in a small pout.

I laughed lightly at that. "Hey, you wanna be with the creepwad, or have an opportunity to get away from him?"

She answered 'get away from him'. So I continued walking, until we got to the nurse's office. Of course by then she had to look passed out.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" The nurse ran up to us.

"I was walking her to her gym class, when she just began wobbling. I asked if she was ok, but then she started to fall. Luckily I caught her." At that point Sylvia was just starting to 'wake up' and we helped her into a chair.

"Would you like some water honey?" The nurse asked, as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yes, thank you." She replied in a fake weak voice.

Nurse then turned to me. "As for you Mr. Sretsam, you can go to your class now."

"Actually, I'd prefer to stay with her, make sure she's ok." I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Well..." She thought about it. Ugh, great. Now she's gonna force me to use energy. Yeah, I can be lazy at times. But then again, what teenager isn't?

I stared hard at her and overshadowed her. Overshadowing people from a distance is a very good thing, but it was hard as hell to learn at first.

"I suppose you can stay." I made her say, and that's when I stopped. The nurse appeared confused at first, but then shook her head and left the room, to get the water I guess.

We ended up staying there until lunch time, thankfully Sylvia pulled off being weak until then. I invited her to sit with me at lunch, as an act of friendship of course. Normally I sit with Todd, but I want to wait until at least tomorrow for them to meet formally.

At the table I sat directly across from her, leaning my head on my hand, which was held up by my elbow. Sylvia began eating, occasionally glancing up at me. An awkward silence occurred. Until finally, she spoke.

"You don't eat? You're not a vampire, are you?" She smirked at her joke.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I eat like everybody else. I'm not a vampire. I just hate the cafeteria food."

Her mouth turned up in disgust. "Yeah, it is pretty nasty now that you say it." She put her fork down.

"Anyway, Mrs. Cooper says you're a 'bad boy'. Is that true?" I could tell she wasn't really concerned, just curious.

"Kind of. I do have a rep for skipping class and getting into the occasional fight." I answered carelessly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Hm. So what you're saying is, is that I shouldn't be friends with you." Her mouth was in a clever grin.

"Let's just say it isn't the wisest idea." I returned with a grin of my own.

"Well I have been known to make dumb decisions." Sylvia sighed with thought.

"Really? As far as I know, you seem smart."

Her cheeks tinted a soft pink, and it pained me to look away. Friends is the only option. Remember that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews phans!**

**Chapter 4**

**Damien's P.O.V.**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Todd sitting at our usual table, looking at me with an appalled expression on his face. He mouthed the words 'what are you doing?!' to me and I just replied with a wave of my hand, a signal for him to let it go and that I'd tell him later.

"So um, thanks for the compliment." Sylvia said.

I turned my attention back to her. "You're welcome."

It was an awkward silence for a while, until she spoke again.

"How old are you?"

I laughed lightly. I had to admit, of all questions, I didn't expect that one, even though it's considered to be a typical question.

"Seventeen."

"Me too." She smiled. "Favorite color?"

I didn't really have one. So instead I said the first color that came to mind. "Black."

"Really? Well, mine's blue."

Another awkward silence. Damn Damien say something!

"Uh-"

I was interrupted by a loud crash, it sounded exactly like glass smashing. Stunned we both looked up, to see Vlad hovering in front of the high broken cafeteria window. Jeez doesn't he know how to pick up a kid early like normal people?!

My eyes flashed to where Sylvia was but she was gone. Hm, must've got scared off. Kids and faculty began screaming and running with terror. I myself calmly stepped into the boys bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, instead of the usual midnight blues looking back at me, glowing gold orbs now were. Of course, you can see my pupils, unlike my father.

I touched a gathering of my now black hair. It was like I was a whole new person. Well, technically I kind of am. I'm Phantasm now, main villian of Amity Park. Flying out of the bathroom, I met up with Father, who was still in the same spot.

I crossed my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Can't you pick me up from school like a normal parent?"

"You seem to be overlooking one fact son, I'm not normal and neither are you." He showed his fangs in a wicked smile. Thank God I didn't inherit those, they scared even me a little. "Now come on, let's get out of here. I got it to work!"

"You two aren't going anywhere."

Oh come on! Here, now?! I groaned out of frustration and turned to see Lia giving us both a pointed look.

Father laughed. "And who's going to prevent us from leaving? You, the spawn of that goody freak Danny Phantom?"

Ok, that sounded a little too cruel for my tastes. However I wasn't going to say anything about that.

"I'm the daughter of the person who beat you. And quite easily if I remember right. So taking on the both of you shouldn't be too big of a challenge."

Ooh, she was going to pay for that one. Father's eyebrows turned down with anger. "Why not prove it then?" I challenged and flew in front of her.

She smirked. "Make my day."

I responded with an ectoblast to her face, to which she instantly flew back straight into the opposite wall. Lia looked dazed, but she shook her head to clear it and began to charge at me. Vlad stepped in and gripped her hand, then began to electrocute her. That meant he didn't want to waste time fighting with her.

Her screams of agony pierced through the air, forcing me shut my eyes and to cover my ears. Finally the screaming stopped, and I allowed my eyes to see again. Lia's limp body was held up by Vlad, who was still clutching her wrist.

I flew a bit closer and discovered she was actually conscious, yet barely. Her eyelids fluttered and her breath came in short quick pants. My heart felt like it broke in two. His mouth curled in a sneer.

"Now for the finale." Vlad's voice was threatening, but cool. Wait, by finale, did he mean _kill her_? She's my enemy, but I don't want her dead! Her eyelids fluttered shut, clearly knocked out. Oh my God. Two white rings appeared around her waist, and suddenly Vlad was no longer holding Lia Phantom. Now he was holding Sylvia Moore.

Lia and Sylvia are the same person?! Huh, actually if I think about it, it was pretty obvious. Vlad looked a bit surprised, but shrugged it off easily. I guess he was used to surprises after all these years.

However he had something else to attend to, as he opened his mouth to once again reveal his razor-sharp fangs, his mouth hovered over her exposed neck.

However I knew that Vlad has a sort of 'vampirific' quality as well. If those teeth puncture her neck and poison seeps from them, then she's done for. As fast I could move I closed the gap between us and grabbed Sylvia's body from Father's grasp, holding her bridal style. Her neck hung almost lifelessly over my right arm, but thankfully I saw no puncture wounds on it.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed. "Killing Daniel's daughter would be the accomplishment of a lifetime!"

"I don't want her to die!" I spoke through clenched teeth.

He went over to me. Before I knew what was coming, he backhanded me. Hard. "Jesus Damien, have you gone soft?!"

Instinctively I backed up with Sylvia held tight in my arms. "No. I just don't like to kill, whoever it is."

"You're evil! You're supposed to kill!"

"I have standards."

He turned away from me, growling loudly. "Fine. Leave her here and meet me back home. I expect you within the half hour." He flew out of the school, leaving me holding Sylvia in the abandoned cafeteria.

I landed on the ground and decided to lay her down on a clean lunch table. I would've left her in the library (which had couches), but for all I know everyone could've evacuated there.

When slipping my hand from under her body, some of her hair grazed my arm. Feeling heat rising to my cheeks I turned away, even though no one was here who could see me.

Once I felt cool again, I looked over at her again, she hadn't changed. I sighed. "Sylvia Moore, you're going to be the death of me." I smiled tiredly, then flew out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I flew over the senior parking lot, I noticed that my car was gone. Father must've taken it home with him. I sighed to myself and continued flying towards home.

The mansion loomed in the distance, and even from here I could sense Father's anger. Oh well, I'm used to it by now. I lightly touched the place where he backhanded me earlier. To my pleasing it already healed.

Upon entering I automatically phased downward to the basement, knowing exactly he'd be down here. I arrived and changed back, walking over to Father's human form. He appeared to be studying something.

"You're home." He observed without turning around.

"I am."

"Good, then I can do this." He brought his head around and zapped me with his eyes. I flew a few feet and landed on my ass. I shook my head and suppressed a growl, he's really starting to get on my nerves.

I walked back over to him but instead of hitting me, he grabbed me by my shirt collar. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. You exist to serve me!" He threw me back, however this time I regained my balance before I fell.

"I would prefer it if you would not physically try to hurt me." I said. Cool and calm, that's how I have to conduct myself around him.

"I don't care what you prefer. Now take a look at this." He barked. I walked around him to view the mummy's scepter. "All we have to do it tweak it here, and it should work!"

I watched as he 'tweaked' it, then held it in his hand. "Ok, son. Now witness true power!" He held it up forcefully over him, releasing a loud cackle. I stood back and waited.

And waited. And waited. Eventually his laughing stopped. "Um, is it supposed to do something?" I asked with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"Yes of course it is! Ugh! Now what's wrong?!" He stomped back to his work table. Immediate pounding of fists on the poor table happened afterward. However, I quietly slipped away upstairs as Phantasm and out of the mansion. I was of no use after all.

Instead of choosing to rob a bank or something, I felt like being lazy. So I took to the hill overlooking all of Amity Park. Last time I checked it was 1:30, so it must be about 2 by now. School lets out at 2:13.

Putting my arms behind my head, I reclined on the soft grass. Oh boy, if Skulker were to see me now he'd never let me hear the end of it. 'Phantasm relaxing on a hilltop?! Instead of doing evil things?! This is hilarious, Phantasm has gone soft!'

I clenched my teeth hard in frustration. Was I going soft? No, no I wasn't. I couldn't be! My mind turned to Sylvia instead, and my jaw relaxed. This time I put my hand on the side of the forehead. Sylvia and Lia are the same person. I know that, and she definately knows that, but she doesn't know that I know. I wonder how things are going to change because of my knowledge.

Suddenly the wheels in my head began to turn. I put down my hand and smirked. Nothing will change. Absolutely nothing at all.

* * *

After a night of continuous noise from Vlad down below in the lab, his screams of frustration was definately heard, I got more sleep than the previous night. To my relief I only had slight bags, hardly detectable. That meant I could skip the cover-up thank God.

I ate breakfast quickly and picked up Todd a bit earlier than usual.

"What gives man? You're never this early."

"Just going for a change."

"Uh huh. A bit coincidental that this is happening the day after you met the new girl, and sat with her at lunch, no?"

I gave him a death look, yet his reaction was a laugh.

"So, you got a thing for her or what?" Todd's question puzzled me. Truthfully, I'm not sure what my feelings are at this point. I know it would be best for us both if we stayed away from each other, given our positions in society and family. However she doesn't know the whole truth about either reason mentioned. Besides, I don't wanna stay away from her. I don't want to abandon her.

Then again _Phantasm_ needs to stay away from _Lia_ in order to do his crimes right. Ugh this is making my brain hurt.

"Dude, you okay?" Todd's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Good. But you didn't answer my question." His mischievous smile could rival that of the Grinch's.

I sighed and finally answered. "I don't know."

He gave me a disappointed look. "Fine. I know the truth though, Lover Boy."

**A/N: Please review phans! I need reviews in order to know whether or not to keep going on with this!**


End file.
